


In Which Davey is Bad At Dancing™

by feathertail, FeralCreed



Series: RP Fics [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, Davey is an idiot, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kath sorts them both out, M/M, Prom, Slow Burn, Texting, jack is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Davey's Walking Mouth syndrome strikes again as he accidentally asks Jack to prom, then flees the scene before Jack can get a reply out. Thankfully, Katherine is on hand to help.12/7/18 This story will no longer be continued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an omegle rp but I lost my partner so I roped in the usual suspect, so if the styles seem different, that's why!

I may have accidentally asked Jack to prom and then run away. Help. DJ  
You ran away?! KP  
Maybe? DJ  
Why? KP  
Because I didn’t mean to and I freaked out! DJ  
How does one accidentally ask someone to prom? KP  
Well we were talking about it, as you do, and he was talking about how he didn’t have anyone yet, and I kind of blurted out ‘doyouwannagowithme’... DJ  
And you ran away before he could answer, didn’t you? KP  
Is the sky blue? DJ  
You should go talk to him. KP  
Uh, no? Are you nuts? I definitely should not. DJ  
You definitely should. KP  
Noooope. DJ  
I bet he’s really confused! KP  
I’m not going near him with a ten foot pole. I fucked everything up, Kath... DJ  
You don’t even know what he would’ve said! KP  
He would have said no! He’s as straight as they come, and I fucked up our friendship... DJ  
Jack? As straight as they come? KP  
Yes? Have you seen him walk past a gang of girls? He doesn’t, he stops, and you can’t pull him away. DJ  
I have seen him with heart eyes that were not directed at girls, trust me. That’s not a valid reason to avoid him. KP  
Is too. DJ  
Maybe I should talk to Sarah instead. DJ  
David, I swear. You two should just get over yourselves and stop the angsty pining. KP  
I’m not pining! DJ  
You are. KP  
I think I just proved I’m not pining. DJ  
Go talk to Jack. KP  
I did that. DJ  
He can talk to me if he wants to. He evidently doesn’t want to. DJ  
You ran away! KP  
He has my number! DJ  
I just spent fifteen minutes of my life talking to an incredibly confused boy, and honestly, I don’t blame him for not knowing what to say right now. KP  
You made a great leap forward, it’s just that leaving like that might have been two steps back. KP  
Right. You could just have said I fucked up to start with. DJ  
You didn’t. KP  
Then what are you saying?! DJ  
That you should go talk to Jack and make this right. KP  
Nope. DJ  
He’d say yes if you gave him the chance. KP  
Well, that’s not happening. I’m staying home for the next year. DJ  
Okay. Do you wanna tell Jack or should I? KP  
That I’m staying home for a year? DJ  
Yeah, and that you’re retracting that offer to go to prom with him? KP  
He wouldn’t go to prom with me if I was the last person on earth. DJ  
You are so dead wrong, but you’re not believing me anyways. KP  
I’ll believe it when I see it. Which will never happen. DJ  
I’m talking to Jack. KP  
I’m just going to be here eating all the ice cream in the house. DJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, Jack texts Davey...

So, I spent the afternoon at Kath’s house... JK  
Oh? DJ  
I’m still confused. JK  
About? DJ  
This mornin’. JK  
Uh huh? DJ  
The prom thing. JK  
Yeah. Sorry. DJ  
Why’d ya run? JK  
Because I didn’t mean to say it. DJ  
Oh. Okay. JK  
You okay? DJ  
Honestly, no. JK  
What’s wrong? DJ  
I really like you, Dave. And I talked about this with Kath, and I don’t think it’s good for me to keep holding on to something that’s not happening. JK  
So I think I’ll keep my distance for a while. JK  
Oh. DJ  
[Long delay]  
Just because I said I didn’t meant to say it doesn’t mean that I didn’t mean it. DJ  
Stop that. Now you’re just pitying me and I don’t want that. JK  
No, I’m not. Jack, I swear. I shouldn’t have run, but I freaked out. DJ  
Why? It’s just me. JK  
Why did I ask you? DJ  
Why did you freak out? JK  
Because I didn’t mean to out myself. I didn’t know if you liked guys, or if you liked me specifically. It’s embarrassing to admit, but I’ve pretty much theorised every scenario me asking you to prom to turn out into and 99% ended badly. DJ  
Davey, even if I didn’t like you, did you really think I was going to think any differently of you because you happen to like guys? JK  
Yes? DJ  
I’m really sorry you thought that. I would never. JK  
I haven’t really told anyone. If anyone knows it’s because I blurted. DJ  
Walking mouth, and all. DJ  
Don’t worry about that sort of stuff around me, okay? You really have nothing to worry about. JK  
Thanks. DJ  
And if you would feel comfortable with it, I would love to go to prom with you. But only if you want to. JK  
For sure? DJ  
Dave, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since forever. For sure. JK  
Woah. DJ  
I thought that was clear by now. JK  
I told Kath I’ve never seen you look twice at a guy, in contrast to how you look at girls. DJ  
Yeah, well, there’s a slight difference as to how I look at girls and how I look at guys. JK  
Oh? DJ  
Girls are pretty and all, and easy to talk to, but it takes a lot longer before I feel things for them, and then with the guys I like, they usually just have to give one look and I’m in too deep. JK  
[Delay]  
Are you in too deep now? DJ  
Davey, I was in too deep already when you gave that speech about snakes on your second day. JK  
Fuck, Jacky. DJ  
Yeah. It’s pretty pathetic. JK  
That’s not pathetic. DJ  
It really kinda is. JK  
It’s really not. DJ  
Either way. So, that’s all I wanted to say. Ball’s in your court. JK  
I thought my court was clear. DJ  
So, we’re going? JK  
I just don’t want you to feel pressured to do something you’re not ready for. JK  
I think I’ll be fine if I’ve got you with me. DJ  
We’re going. JK  
You’re amazing. DJ  
Does this mean we can go on dates now? JK  
Oh, erm, I mean, if you want? DJ  
Davey, do you want to go on a date with me? JK  
I’d really like that. DJ  
Good. JK  
We should probably tell Kath. DJ  
We should. JK  
Bagsy not. DJ  
I’ll tell her. She’ll be happy she wont have to listen to all my ‘whining and pining’ as she calls it. JK  
She told me I was pining too. DJ  
[Delay]  
I got a ‘told you so’ and ‘you two deserve each other’, but other than that she’s clad it worked out. JK  
Phew. DJ  
Do you mind if people know? DJ  
I don’t. I thought it was commonly known I was bi anyway. But if you want to keep it down for now that’s fine. JK  
I just can’t live like that forever. JK  
I guess everyone will know by prom. I just blurted it to Sarah by accident so... DJ  
That’s fine with me. JK  
She wants to know how we’re going to match. DJ  
She wants to know that now? JK  
Yes. DJ  
I don’t know, I’m not good with those sort of things. JK  
She says like matching coloured ties or something. It’s not that complex? I think? DJ  
Seems fine to me. JK  
Do you have a preference for colour? DJ  
You want to have a preference or she will literally drag us to every colour under the sun. DJ  
I like how blue looks on you. JK  
She just squealed so I think that was a good choice. DJ  
I bet you that Sarah and Kath have already spoken about this. JK  
Probably. DJ  
Can you dance? DJ  
I’m not perfect, but I can dance a little, yeah. JK  
You’re going to have to teach me. DJ  
That’s going to be a fun first date. JK  
Was that sarcasm, Jack Kelly? DJ  
I wouldn’t dare. JK  
Just try to keep my toes intact. JK  
I’d be offended, but that comment is actually quite accurate... I’ll try my best. When? DJ  
When are you free? JK  
Well, looking at my schedule for this week... Reading, reading, and more reading. Pretty much any time, Jacky. DJ  
Tonight? JK  
Um, sure! DJ  
Good. I kind of wanted to see you after that whole running away thing anyway. JK  
Oh? DJ  
I really didn’t want to fall asleep with that as my image of you for the day. JK  
Your image of me for the day? DJ  
That’s weird, isn’t it? JK  
I think about you a lot. JK  
Oh. DJ  
I’m not very good at words. JK  
I don’t think it’s weird I’m really flattered. DJ  
You’re really good with words, Jack. DJ  
Nah, that’s what you’re good at. JK  
Well, maybe. But you’re not bad. DJ  
I am. But I’m good with my paintings so it’s fine. JK  
Anyway, should I come over there, you wanna come over here, ya wanna go somewhere else to dance? JK  
You’re brilliant with your paintings. DJ  
Can I come to yours? Les doesn’t know yet. DJ  
Ya sure can. JK  
When do you want me? DJ  
So forward ;) JK  
Just kidding, don’t worry. You can come over whenever you like. JK  
I need to bring anything? Wear anything? I don’t know dancing. DJ  
Dave, it’s just dancing. Don’t worry. JK  
Okay. Sorry. DJ  
No need to be sorry. JK  
Right. Yep. DJ  
Is now too soon? DJ  
Definitely not. JK  
Okay. See you in a few? DJ  
See you in a few. JK


End file.
